Sqeegee Stare
Similar to how Weegee has a stare that turns people into clones of himself, Sqeegee has a stare that puts its victims into a limbo, and causes them to explode. During the "limbo" of the stare, whoever Sqeegee stared at will repeatedly spin around to the tune of a morbid sounding Gentle Breeze, (and sometimes will stop spinning very briefly to certain beats of the music, similar to the Squidward fad manner) and explode when the music stops playing. While the stare does kill its victims, Dr. Octagonapus and Suteegee have managed to escape the stare, and a few others have even randomly came back to life after being killed by the stare, which is weird, but being a YouTube Poop, the Rise of Sqeegee doesn't need to make much sense. In The Rise of Sqeegee in a Nutshell, the stare is much shorter, just plays the regular Gentle Breeze music, and two of the Sqeegee heads are upside down. Other versions of the Sqeegee Stare There is more than one version of the Sqeegee Stare, that varies by the form that Sqeegee has. Every form of Sqeegee has its own version of the stare, with a different background than other versions of the stare and sometimes two figures of Sqeegee (in whatever form he's using the stare with) on the side instead of four heads. The music also changes in pitch most of the time for the different versions of the stare. Not every form of Sqeegee has been seen using Sqeegee Stare though, but they still have the ability to use it. These versions are Sqeegee's ultimate forms, Hyper Sqeegee and Final Sqeegee. Hyper Sqeegee shot his stare at Suteegee, but he deflected it and absorbed its energy to become Suteegee X.4. However, Hyper Sqeegee used his stare in the Rise of Sqeegee 7, and Final Sqeegee didn't. Demon Sqeegee's stare is different than the others in the aspect that it does not kill the victim, but rather possesses them instead. In the bonus feature Christmas Cooking with Sqeegee, Sqeegee uses his Christmas exclusive stare called the Christmas Sqeegee Stare in his normal form. Gallery dark sqeegee stare.png|The Dark Sqeegee Stare is different because in the background you will see black rotating, and instead of 4 Sqeegee Heads, there are two Dark Sqeegee Bodies and the music sounds more dark super sqeeg.png|The Super Sqeegee Stare is different because the background is more reddish and the 4 heads are replaced with Super Sqeegee heads and also the enemy sometimes gets more thin and the music sounds a bit more godly fire sqeeg.png|The Fire Sqeegee Stare is different because the background is fire, the 4 heads are Fire Sqeegee heads, and the music sounds a bit more morbid metal sqeeg.png|The Metal Sqeegee Stare is different because the background is metallic and like the Dark Sqeegee stare instead of four heads there are two Metal Sqeegees and the music is similar to Fire Sqeegee's Stare music but deeper sqeegee stare.png|The Rise of Sqeegee 6 Sqeegee Stare ummm.png|The stare in Rise of Sqeegee in a Nutshell, the heads look dumb and the top 2 are upside down christmas sqeegee stare.png|The Christmas Sqeegee Stare 6112.jpg|Hyper Sqeegee Stare which is G-major 4394.jpg|Demon Sqeegee Stare which is C-minor Screenshot_(26).png|Gentle Sqeegee Stare which plays the original Gentle Breeze and has two cups of tea replacing what would've been two more Sqeegee heads, as well as a snowy forest in the background IMG_2506.PNG|The Rise of Sqeegee 7 Sqeegee Stare IMG_2504.PNG|The Rise of Sqeegee 4 Sqeegee Stare IMG_2500.PNG|The Rise of Sqeegee Sqeegee Stare IMG_2502.PNG|The Rise of Sqeegee 3 Sqeegee Stare IMG_2501.PNG|The Rise of Sqeegee 2 Sqeegee Stare IMG_2505.PNG|The Rise of Sqeegee 5 Sqeegee Stare Meegee stare.jpg|The Birth of Sqeegee Sqeegee Stare super sqeegee stare.jpg|The Super Sqeegee Stare in The Rise of Sqeegee 3 shadow sqeegee stare.jpg|Dark Sqeegee's Stare in ROS7 Dark Sqeegee Original Stare.png|Dark Sqeegee's Stare in ROS4 Screenshot_2018-06-07-14-59-23.png|The ROS8 Sqeegee Stare Sqeegee stare0.png|The Birth of Sqeegee (remastered) Sqeegee stare Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Community Category:Attacks